Tonight
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Upon meeting Soubi, Ritsuka's memories are awakened. He rediscovers his love for Soubi, his jealousy over Seimei's relationship with him, and most of all, just how evil his brother really was.


Warning: Shounen-ai. It's Loveless, so that should kind of go without saying...

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.

(a/n) SOME JERKWAD FLAMED ME?!!! So, I'm posting everything my insane little mind can think of as a sort of in-your-face-you-bastard kind of thing... XD Please enjoy.

----------------------------------------

"Hey, Ritsuka." I looked at the beautiful blonde man standing beside me, his ash blonde hair rolling down just past his shoulders, the dim street lighting and the neon green and pink signs advertising bars giving his face a bewitching glow.

"Uh--" My mind was lost, all capable thought stopping to stare at his lithe form. He wore plain black pants, a sky blue button up shirt, revealing just the right amount of smooth skin. As always, he had a medical bandage covering his throat. I remembered hearing a rumor once, saying he wore it to hide all the hickies his LOVERS gave him. The thought made me blush, but didn't otherwise faze me. He reached out to me, gently grabbing my right hand with one of his beautiful, pale ones, the faux fur on the end of his purple jacket sleeve tickling the back of my hand as he lifted it to his mouth to kiss it.

"Would you like to continue to THAT PLACE, or go to that...TONIGHT club with me?" His crystal blue eyes seemed almost violet in the dark of the night. Realizing it wasn't a rehtorrical question, I blushed in embarassment before answering.

"W-well...wait. Don't you mean 'Night Club?'"

He chuckled before leaning in to stare directly at me, smirking as my blush darkened. "Fate says that there is only tonight, and the rest will come on its own."

My ears were twitching, I could feel it. "I don't...I don't understand."

At this, he smiled. "I don't believe in night clubs Ritsuka, they send a message saying 'If you screw up tonight, there's always tomorrow!' It's like saying 'If the girl of your dreams doesn't love you, it's okay, marry her sister!'" he paused, looking down at me. My smile had long since faded, and I couldn't help but think he had somehow chosen that example especially for me. I couldn't stop myself from comparing what he had said with Seimei and I. The way he looked at me, with pity in his eyes...it hurt, Kami-sama, it hurt so bad...

"I-I see..." I tried to force a smile, but I had to turn away. I still don't know why I felt so...HURT by what he had said. Maybe it was just the fact that he knew Seimei? He couldn't possibly have known how jealous I was of my older brother, could he? I mean, I now know he was a major part of my life, even back then, but he couldn't have known about my petty jealousy, or my childhood crush over him?

"But..." I looked up at him hopefully. I really could never mask my emotions around him, although it seemed the opposite for him. I could never tell exactly what he was thinking.

"But?" I looked at him expectantly.

"But that doesn't mean that nothing good can come from it." he paused, squeezing my hand so lightly, I'm not sure if I imagined it. "However, Tonight clubs have that element of excitment. You never know what's going to happen, for not one tonight is ever the same." An image of Seimei flashed into my head, his cold smile and frozen eyes slowly fading to my own face, blushing -as always- and eyes warm. I had never noticed the difference between our faces...everyone had always said we looked exactly alike. This trivial thought echoed in my mind, until Soubi's husky voice shook me out of my dazed stupor. I looked up at him bashfully, and immediately his worried look was gone, its place being taken by a warm and understanding smile. "I love you, Ritsuka."

"I love you too, Soubi." And it was true. He was all I had left to love in this world, and somehow...that didn't bother me in the slightest.

----------------------------

(a/n) I wrote this awhile ago, but only just posted it...because honestly, I had completly forgotten about it. XD I'm not sure how long this will be -IF I actually continue it- but at most, it should be four or five chapters. (Not including this one.)

Please review!! 


End file.
